Double Trouble
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Created on: Thursday, November 9th, 2006 at 10:04:04pm Hunter goes to college to get a doctrine in Video games and falls for two brothers who soon will have an obsession over the brooding dirty blonde bad boy
1. Chapter 1

Dustin, Cam and Hunter were helping Hunter packing up his place

"I can't believe you're going to College." Dustin replied as Hunter smiled "I'm going for Vid game classes." He replied as Dustin and Cam's jaw dropped

"Fucking lucky bastard." Dustin replied as Hunter grinned "You're welcome to stay with me." Hunter replied

"I'm stuck at the Academy till they get more teachers!" Dustin replied

They took Hunter's gear to his H2 then they got Hunter's gear in then what Blake left into Dustin's

They headed over to a warehouse then Hunter pressed the garage button as it ascended

Hunter had grown his goatee then when it was open they drove in then it closed

They took the gear upstairs then started to unpack it. Hunter unpacked his clothes as Cam and Dustin was unpacking Blake's gear

Afterwards

Dustin and Cam noticed that Hunter had already had the place furnished

"If you're thinking I had the place furnished after I bought it…you're wrong…it came furnished with top of the line appliances and a Pool table…not to mention High speed cable broadband, DirectTV Cable modem with VOIP installed, got a phone line with voice mail, caller ID, Caller ID blocking, Star 69, Long distance, international calling…Only paid like medium six figures." Hunter replied making Dustin and Cam turn around

"That obvious?" Dustin asked

Hunter nodded "I already set up my ISP account and configured the router and Print server…It was relatively pretty easy." He replied

Dustin smiled as Cam went upstairs

"I can't convince you to date me and Shane?" Dustin asked

Hunter smiled then gave Dustin a soft tongue kiss.

He pulled away as he said "I don't want to break you two up…don't worry I'll find someone."

A few hours later Hunter was topless as he was on the roof of his building and leaning over the rails

Hunter was more defined than last time…he put on about overall ten pounds of muscle onto his body, and made himself look defined but yet lithe. Fortunately his shirts he buys in a bigger size…then he went inside as he wondered where his brother was…till his cell phone rang

He saw London on the caller ID

Hunter answered it

"Blake? Why are you calling from London? I moved our gear out to our new place…when I wanted to tell you…you had already left the country you were in…yeah…I'm going to college…and work part time at Storm Chargers…and full time on Saturdays…Sure…I'll send it to you in a text message…" Hunter hung up as he smiled then he grabbed the cordless phone and dialed his cell.

He saw the number come up then he wrote it down on his hand then he hung up and sent Blake the number in a text message.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Hunter was at USC with his back pack and Laptop.

He went to his classes then grabbed a seat four rows from the front. He sat down and then took out his Laptop then turned it to Tablet mode as he called up word and grabbed the Stylus pen

He heard a voice then looked to see this brown haired hot Adonis with a goatee…he was 6'4" Ripped and wearing a lime green shirt that was hanging over…

'THANK GOD! I'm wearing loose pants!' Hunter's mind replied as he felt he was rock hard.

Then he heard the words that nearly made him moan verbally

"And if any of you ladies are thinking about trying to seduce me…my boyfriend won't like it…"

Hunter was grinning mentally then he looked around realizing he couldn't streak in and out. He heard

"I'm Professor Winchester…I don't mind being called Sam…call me Sammy and you get an F for the semester…this class is about 20th century pop culture…and my other class I teach Intro to designing Video games…"

Hunter was blindly writing everything he was saying down then when class was almost over Elsa appeared as Hunter sighed then stood up and put his Tablet away

"Look Bitch…I don't know what rock you crawled out from…and I really couldn't give a frog's fat ass…but Run along home before you get hurt badly." Hunter replied as Sam said "You know her?"

"Yes…she's the Dino Thunder ranger's newest enemy…and she tries time and time again to kidnap me…but fails." Hunter replied as Sam nodded

Elsa growled as she charged then Hunter countered with a double flash kick then he landed on Sam's desk as Elsa stumbled back then he jumped up and gave her a fierce dragon kick forcing her to knock her Sword up as he looked to see it then Jumped and then caught it in a double flip

He held it as he jump-strafed to Sam's desk and landed

Then he crouched down while holding it

"Come on little girl…" Hunter taunted then she charged as he streaked then slashed her twice then landed

The other Rangers walked in as he said "I got this bitch."

"Then you may want to use my Sword of Triumph." Conner replied as Hunter said "Fork it over"

Hunter took it as he chuckled "You should have kidnapped me when you had the chance…"

Hunter thrusted the Shield up as he said "Sword of Triumph…Life force mode…"

He then drew two fingers against the blade as all of it changed to Crimson and Hunter felt the drain then he flipped up then he surged forward as he slashed her at streak speeds repeatedly then he stopped five minutes later as his back was to her

"Alejate Bitch." Hunter replied as the students, Sam and the Rangers saw the lines form on Elsa's head then it split to grids all over her body then it replicated on her hands and head then she glowed while she was screaming then Sam's brother ran in and Hunter saw him and dropped his jaw

He groaned as Conner smirked "Problem Hunter?" he replied

Hunter death glared him as he said "You may be a ranger…but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass and make you power down then kick your ass again."

"You're bluffing." Conner replied as Hunter growled then he extended his hand

They saw a surge forming all over Hunter then his hand surged and formed a Crimson thunder streak as he concentrated on amping it up to Terawatts then he flung it at Conner who got hit hard as he groaned and felt the hits as he glowed then fell out side as he demorphed then Conner stood up…just as Elsa exploded…

Dean and Sam saw Conner stand up as he said "Like I said…you're a ranger…but I still kicked your ass. I told you what my weaknesses are…now I'm in Double trouble…get him out of here."

The others got him out of there as Hunter sighed

"You're attracted to us." Dean replied

Hunter looked up

"Both of you…you're both insanely hot…"

Sam grinned as Hunter groaned more "I could smell your precum Hunter." Sam replied

Hunter stood up then he walked over to Sam then he pulled him in for a passionate, intense, mind numbing, mind searing, Mind blowing, Jelly-like-feeling tongue kiss. Seven minutes later Hunter let go as Sam exhaled then sat down

"You only live once…I'll date the both of you if you two are available." Hunter replied

Sam and Dean's jaws dropped

"Oh please…I could smell Dean's aftershave on you when you walked by." Hunter replied

"You'll keep it secret?" Dean asked

Hunter smirked as he said "I popped my brother's cherry before he left."

"Sam's eleven; I'm nine and a half and you?" Dean replied

Hunter smiled as he pulled up his shirt then pulled his waistband back as his hard cock shot out

Dean grabbed a ruler and measured then his eyes went wide

"Ten and three quarters." He replied

Hunter put his cock back into his pants as he said "So?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other then nodded

"Sure…but we rotate the weeks…you pick first." Dean replied

Hunter grinned as he said "you both can pull my file and copy my address…I'll let you both pop my virgin ass…then I'll date Dean one week then Sam the next."

Dean and Sam knocked on each other's fists as they smiled as Hunter left

"A tight ass like that…" Dean started

"We're not giving him up." Sam finished


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night Hunter was home and topless working on the bowflex when the doorbell rang

He got up sweaty as he walked over and opened it to see Sam and Dean

"Hey." Hunter replied as he let them in


End file.
